All I Want
by xoxoMooseTracksxoxo
Summary: 10 short little ficlets I wrote while listening to music. Alice/Hatter


Here's an interesting writing exercise I came across and decided to try. It was definitely a fun experience.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1) I wanna love you- The Maine**

**"I see you winding and grinding up on that pole"**

His mouth went wide in shock as he watched Alice twisting and twirling along the pole set up in their room. He was becoming quickly undone by these motions and before he knew it he was up on his feet walking towards her. He grabbed her mid-dance and kissed her smack dab on the lips.

Oh yes, he wanted nothing more than to love her.

* * *

**2) Secret Valentine- We The Kings**

**"Nervous and shy, for the moment we will come alive tonight"**

She blushed as he held her hand and he could barely see it in the light provided by the moon. For such a stubborn and wonderful woman it still amazed him that she could be so embarrassed by public displays of affection. He kissed her and watched as her blush grew darker.

He loved to rattle her nerves that way, it made him feel very much alive.

* * *

**3) Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3**

**"Black Dress with the tights underneath, got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth"**

He watched from behind as she walked in front of him, dress clinging deliciously to her backside. She huffed and puffed as her arms crossed in front of her and glared angrily ahead of her. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. She hated when I smoked. We got to our apartment we shared and as the door shut I grabbed her and swept her into a deep kiss.

She could never stay mad at me for long, even if the reason was because of the taste of cigarettes when I kissed her.

* * *

**4) There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet- Panic! At The Disco**

**"I'm the new cancer, never looked better you can't stand it."**

"What is your astrological sign?" Alice's question brought confusion to my thoughts. What was an astrological sign?

"I'm a cancer", she continued. At this I looked up in alarm. I grabbed her arm and tugged her, running through crowds of people.

"We have to get you to the hospital." At this I heard laughter from her and stopped making her run into me. "This is serious."

… That day I learned that cancer was more than just a disease.

* * *

**5) I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are- Goo Goo Dolls**

**"I wanna wake up where you are, and I won't say anything at all so why don't you smile."**

I woke up to the bed shifting slightly. Groggily opening my eyes, my vision was filled with a head of black hair. I remained quiet trying to wake up completely as I realized it was just Alice moving around in her sleep. I smiled down at her as she started to mutter in her sleep. Soon enough her breathing picked up as a sign of her waking up and as her eyes turned up to me she smiled radiantly. That was all I would ever need.

* * *

**6) Jamie All Over- Mayday Parade**

**"Please Don't tell me that I'm dreaming."**

I watched as Alice walked out of the hallway and her eyes lit up when the landed on my form. "Hatter!" It slipped out of her mouth in her surprise and before I new it she was running at me full speed and leapt into my arms. "I missed you", I stated smiling down at her before enveloping her into a deep kiss. As we broke apart her eyes started to tear.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream." She looked like she would break down soon. "Never", I replied. Then she did.

* * *

**7) 1234- Plain White T's**

**"There's only one way to say those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you"**

We walked in silence holding hands as her mother jabbered on about something ahead of us. Our eyes connected and I gave her one of my charming dimpled grins and she smiled in return. I kissed her cheek quickly and she giggled batting me away with her other hand.

"I love you", her voice whispered in my ear.

"I know you do."

* * *

**8) Remembering Sunday- All Time Low**

**"I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?"**

I ran frantically through a crowd of people with a picture in my hand. I held it up to the people around me asking if they had seen the girl in the picture. She had said she was going to the store across the street but she had been gone for over two hours when I finally got up to search for her. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest with the panic I felt. What if something happened to her? What if one of those miniature ground scarabs hit her? What if some lunatic was trying to kill her?

I saw a familiar blue dress and raspberry tight clad body and sighed in relief as I hugged her close to me.

"Alice where were you, I was worried to death." I glared at her though I'm sure I looked more scared then mad.

"Hatter", she sighed, "I told you I was going to my mother's house for awhile."

Well… didn't I feel stupid.

* * *

**9) Boys! Grab Your Guns- My American Heart**

**"Boys, grab your guns, that's all were good for. Were making him run, making him run."**

I fingered the hand gun in my coat pocket as I watched Jack talk to Alice. My Alice. I still couldn't believe she was all mine as I watched her say good-bye to the Heart prince. As she hugged him I felt the sudden urge to pull out my gun and make him run away in fright. Before I knew it I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand grasping mine. I smiled cheekily at the girl in front of me and let my gun go.

I'd let him go this time, just this time.

* * *

**10) Emergency- Paramore**

**"If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong cause I won't stop holding on."**

"Where are you going", I asked as she walked to the door.

"To my mom's house", she didn't even look at me as she rushed to grab her set of keys from a small table by the door, "I told you this before I got ready." She sounded a little annoyed and in the back of my head I vaguely remembered her saying something about her mom's while I was focused on the TV.

"Okay", I watched her nervously and she sighed walking towards me.

"I'll be back", she smiled. "I could never leave you." She kissed my cheek and I smiled watching TV again. Sometimes I just needed to hear her say it.


End file.
